Provérbios
by Tati Skywalker
Summary: SPOILERS DA QUINTA TEMPORADA. Um pouco dos pensamentos do Sam quando planejando o confronto com Lúcifer. Em algum lugar entre 5x10 "Abandon all hope" e 5x22 "Swan Song". Short bem curtinha, sem beta. K porque eu sou paranóica.


"Muitas vezes encontramos nosso destino na estrada que tomamos para evitá-lo"

-Provérbio francês

Devo admitir que eu ri. Eu geralmente aceito provérbios como parte da sabedoria popular, e,portanto chio de falhas. Uma vez que as pessoas são falhas, seus provérbios também o serão. Foi assim que toda essa história de provérbios começou, é claro. Assim que descobriu minha opinião, Jess me deu esse livro de provérbios. Ela achava que, se eu lesse um a cada dia, passaria a acreditar em sua veracidade. Maior parte era meio boba – "Não critique o espelho quando quem faz a careta é você"¹ – e coisas do tipo. Mas esse...Esse me fez gargalhar. Ler isso, depois de tudo que passei, que eu e Dean passamos...Não. O provérbio está errado, isso não faz sentido algum. Não existe essa porcaria de _destino._ Não pode existir, digo, de jeito nenhum que eu vou jogar tudo que eu conquistei – tudo que acabei de conseguir de volta – para dizer "sim" a Lúcifer, só porque algum anjo burro decidiu que esse era meu destino. Quer dizer, Cass se rebelou por acreditar nisso. Ellen e Jô _morreram_ por isso. Não vou deixar isso acontecer – nunca.

Ellen e Jô... A casa de Bobby está silenciosa – acho que encontraria mais animação em um funeral. A perda delas foi demais para ele. Para todos nós, é claro, mas em especial para Bobby. Eu o conheço – realmente conheço – e sei que, mesmo sem dizer uma palavra a respeito, ele se culpa pelo o que aconteceu. O que é a maior besteira, é claro. Ele está pensando que se pudesse andar, poderia ter estado lá, poderia tê-las salvo. Pessoalmente, mesmo essa tendo sido uma das coisas mais egoístas que já pensei – fiquei feliz por ele não poder estar lá. Não sei se agüentaria perder mais uma pessoa. Especialmente não Bobby, que é como um segundo pai, tanto para mim quanto para Dean. Dean... Dean está desesperado. Acho que todos nós estamos meio perdidos – especialmente depois da última revelação de Gabriel – que poderíamos prender Lúcifer em sua própria cela, dessa vez, para sempre. Ele podia ter avisado isso um pouquinho antes, não? Talvez nós não tivéssemos tentado matá-lo com a Colt, para começo de conversa. Mas é claro que, sendo os Winchester, nada é tão simples assim. Como exatamente iremos fazer isso? Levá-lo até a jaula e pedirmos _educadamente_ para que pule? Por alguma razão, não acho que isso vá funcionar. Talvez seja o lance Psíquico. Mesmo se Cass ou Anna nos ajudassem...Droga, mesmo se Cass E Anna nos ajudassem. Nunca iria funcionar. Nós precisamos...Eu preciso de um plano melhor. Preciso mostrar a Dean, preciso provar que ainda sou eu. Por mais que ele diga que perdoou e esqueceu... Eu preciso _saber. _Droga, me sinto com cinco anos novamente, fazendo de tudo para impressionar meu irmão mais velho, para fazê-lo orgulhoso de mim. O problema é que essa conquista era bem mais fácil naquela época. Talvez eu pudesse...Não. Sangue de demônio não era mais uma opção, e eu sabia disso. Ainda assim...Era uma idéia intrigante, não era? Devia ter _alguma coisa_ que eu pudesse fazer, quer dizer, eu sou imune ao Vírus Croatoan. Talvez eu pudesse...Não acho que eu vá conseguir matar o senhor do Inferno com um pouquinho de vírus demoníaco, entretanto. Droga.

"Muitas vezes encontramos nosso destino na estrada que tomamos para evitá-lo"

O provérbio ainda está lá, me encarando, rindo de mim. Dessa vez, eu não ri. Afinal, Jess sempre tinha razão, não tinha? Aquele provérbio zombava de mim, e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer em relação a isso. Ele zombava de minha fraqueza, minha indecisão. Eu sabia o que precisava fazer. Soube no momento que vi a mensagem de Gabriel. Mas eu não queria, Porque eu era fraco. Porque eu tinha medo. E porque, acima de tudo, eu não queria voltar no tempo. Não queria voltar a discutir com Dean, logo agora que as coisas estavam se acerando. Não queria voltar ao meu vício em sangue demoníaco, quando eu estava quase curado. Não queria... Mas eu precisava. Precisava de redenção. Sabia que essa era minha bagunça, minha culpa. Então era eu que tinha que arrumá-la. Por mais que Dean fosse me odiar por isso... Mas ao menos ele estaria bem. Eu não o deixaria sozinho, dessa vez. Ele estaria com Bobby, e Cass. E com Lisa e Bem, se eu conseguisse convencê-lo a deixar de ser tão cabeça dura. Ele ficaria bem. E eu... Eu conseguiria redenção de todos os meus erros. E com isso ficaria em paz. Mesmo no inferno.

-Hey, Bobby – Eu disse. Sabia que precisava falar com ele antes, pois ele era um dos poucos que sempre acreditou em mim, não importava o que. Porque ele conseguiria entender que essa era nossa única opção. Porque ele acreditaria que eu seria capaz. E, o mais importante, porque ele era o único que talvez pudesse convencer Dean a aceitar esse meu plano suicida.

(...)

"E se nós levarmos Lúcifer até a borda e _eu_ pulasse?"

Pronto. Estava feito. A idéia não deixaria a cabeça de Bobby e, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele me ajudaria com ela. Não me deixaria desistir. Nesse momento, eu senti medo. Era o início do fim.

¹ Provérbio Russo

N/A: Uma idéia que surgiu durante uma aula de matemática. Não ficou exatamente como eu imaginei, mas ficou legalzinha, então resolvi postar mesmo assim. Minha primeira Fic de Supernatural, então espero que tenham gostado. Falando nisso, se puderem gastar um pouco os dedos e comentarem, seria ótimo.

Beijos,


End file.
